When Rainy Day's
by CloudSparKyuYe
Summary: Tiffany menemukan cinta pertamanya pada hari hujan. ia juga merasakan sakit hati pada hari hujan. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? SiFany Couple. Ff request dari someone. Bad Summary. Yang jelas ini Sifany couple. oneshot


_Gomawo Yang Udah Riview Di Ff 'Secret Agent' Nae._

_Alurnya Kecepetan Nde Chingu? Ah! Mianhae, Solanya Masih Belajar Bikin Ff, Gomawo Juga Buat Koreksiannya._

_~Ff Reques Dari Chingu Nae, Mian Kalo Kurang Memuaskan Atau Gaje, Tapi Ff Ini Murni Dari Pemikiran Author~_

**Title : When Rainy Day's**

**Cast : -Tiffany Hwang (SNSD)**

** -Choi Siwon (SuJu)**

**Pairing : - SiFany**

** -TaeTeuk**

** -SeoKyu**

** -HyoHyuk**

** -HaeSica**

**Other : - Kim TaeYeon (SNSD) **

** -Park Jung Soo (SuJu) **

** -Jessica Jung (SNSD) **

** -Seo Joo Hyun (SNSD) **

** - Im Yoon Ah (SNSD)**

**Genre : Romantic, Sad, SchooLife**

**Lenght : OneShoot**

**Warning: Aku punya dua ending. Kalo mau happy ending baca aja '**_**Other Story**_**' nya kalo mau sad ending, ya! Gak usah di baca '**_**Other story**_**'**

**Disini Nama Tiffany Nae Ganti Jadi Kim Tiffany, Biar Sama Kayak TaeYeon. Mianhae for typo(s). Jangan di baca bila tak berminat, kalo gak suka yang normal (Maksudnya yang namja suka sama yeoja, disini bukan yaoi. Kalo mau yaoi entar aku bikinin bila ada yang mau) segera klik 'back' atau klik 'X' di sudut kanan atas. Bila masih ada yang mau baca,, kuucapkan...**

**.**

**. Happy Reading .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku menyukai hari hujan, karena menurutku ketika hujan suasana menjadi terasa basah dan menyegarkan, membuatku merasa bahagia. Setelah hujan reda, selalu muncul pelangi yang indah, suasana juga terasa sejuk.**

**Aku semakin menyukai hujan karena aku menemukan cinta pertamaku ketika hujan berlangsung, aku merasakan itu, perasaan yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Semua yang ku alami selalu membuatku bahagia apalagi ketika kebahagiaan itu berlangsung saat musim hujan.**

** .**

** .**

** .::**

**Author POV**

Jutaan bahkan ribuan air jatuh membasahi bumi, membuat panas terik siang hari tergantikan menjadi suasana basah, Seorang yeoja cantik tampak menikmati hujan dari dalam jendela apartementnya "Sepertinya menyenangkan jika aku bermain diluar" Gumamnya, tersenyum dan melangkah keluar kamar "Tiffany" suara yang sudah sering ia dengar mengintrupsinya "Wae eonnie?" Balas Yeoja cantik itu, tersenyum memamerkan eye smile nya "Kau mau kemana?" Taeyeon mendudukan dirinya di sofa, mengambil remote tv dan menghidupkannya "Seperti biasa, jalan-jalan" Taeyeon hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Jangan pulang malam arra?" Tiffany mengangguk patuh.

Yeoja cantik yang bernama Kim Tiffany atau lebih sering di panggil Fany itu merekahkan senyum manisnya. Melihat titik-titik air hujan yang jatuh membasahi pepohonan di sekitar taman yang sering ia kunjungi. Tiffany kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri taman yang di penuhi bunga-bunga yang indah. Merapatkan jaket berwarna pink yang ia kenakan. Menyusuri taman ini sudah sering ia lakukan, setiap hujan ia selalu ketaman ini menggunakan payung berwarna putih transparan kesayangannya. Tiffany menarik napas dalam, menyesap aroma hujan yang begitu segar.

Mata indahnya menangkap sesosok namja tampan yang berdiri di pinggiran toko, dengan baju yang basah "Nugu?" gumamnya, Tiffany menghampiri namja itu "Annyeong" sapa Tiffany ramah, namja berdimple smile itu mengernyit heran "Aku?" tujuknya pada dirinya sendiri "Nde, kau" Tiffany kembali tersenyum ramah "Kulihat kau kedinginan, jika kau mau, kau bisa ikut bersamaku" hey! Fany, ingat. Kau baru mengenal namja ini dan baru melihatnya hari ini "Tenang, aku bukan yeoja buruk" Namja itu masih cengo memandang Tiffany dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Kaki putih mulus, Tiffany hanya menggunakan rok selutut yang juga berwarna pink. Kulit seputih susu, mata yang indah dan jangan lupakan senyum itu, sangat manis. "Hey!" ucap Tiffany mengibaskan tangnnya di depan namja ini "Ah! rambutmu sangat indah" gumamnya, menyentuh rambut panjang Tiffany yang berwarna blonde "Gomawo. Sebaiknya kau ikut ke apartementku" namja itu hanya menurut. Berjalan berdampingan dengan Tiffany di bawah payung. "Annyeong, Kim Tiffany imnida" Tiffany mulai membuka suara "Ah! Choi Siwon imnida" balas namja tampan berdimple smile yang bernama Siwon itu. Tak ada lagi pembicaraan, yang terdengar hanya gemericik air hujan yang semakin deras "Sebenarnya kau dari mana? Kenapa bisa sampai kehujanan?" tanya Tiffany, kembali memecah keheningan "Aku ingin membeli bunga di toko bunga yang beradi di ujung jalan ini, tapi pabbonya aku lupa membawa uang dan ponselku" jawab Siwon seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal "Kau tidak membawa mobil atau semacamnya?" Siwon menggeleng "Tadinya aku ingin jalan-jalan, tapi tanpa kuduga, tiba-tiba saja harinya hujan" Tiffany mengangguk faham "Rumahmu?"

"Aku tinggal di apartement, cukup jauh dari sini" balasnya "Kau masih sekolah atau?" Tiffany terus meluruskan pandangannya ke depan, melihat gedung apartemen yang terbilang cukup mewah, tempat tinggalnya dengan sang eonnie Kim Taeyeon "Kuliah! Kau?" Siwon balik bertanya "Aku juga masih kuliah, semester tiga jurusan musik, ah! ani, lebih tepatnya vocal"

"Universitas mana?" Siwon memeras ujung kaos yang ia kenakan, mengeringkan sedikit kaosnya, terlihat banyak air yang keluar, menandakan ia benar-benar basah "Universitas Kesenian Seoul" Siwon menggunjingkan senyumnya "Aku juga di universitas itu, tapi jurusan akting"

"Itu apartementku, ada di lantai dua, kajja" Tiffany mempercepat langkahnya, Siwon terus mengikuti.

"Annyeong, eonnie, kau dimana?" teriak Tiffany cukup nyaring "Kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Siwon, ikut melangkah masuk ke dalam apartement Tiffany "Eonnieku, hanya berdua"

"Fany kau sudah pulang?" Taeyeon keluar dari dapur "Eoh! Nugu?" tujuk Taeyeon pada Siwon "Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di pinggiran toko, dia kehujanan jadi kubawa saja kesini" Taeyeon mengangguk, memandang Siwon dari atas sampai bawah, membuat Siwon tersenyum canggung "Annyeong, Choi Siwon imnida" Siwon menunduk hormat "Kajja masuk" Taeyeon mempersilahkan keduannya masuk "Eh! Siwon, kau bisa mengganti bajumu di kamarku, kebetulan baju namjachinguku tertinggal disini saat bermalam kemarin, jadi kau bisa memakainya" Taeyeon menunjuk kamar yang terletak di sebelah pintu dapur.

"Dia namjachingumu eoh!?" goda Taeyeon pada sang dongsaeng "Ani~ aku baru saja bertemu dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu, mana mungkin langsung jadi namjachinguku" Tiffany mempoutkan bibirnya lucu "Lebih baik kau juga ganti baju, nanti kau masuk angin, setelah itu ajak namjamu itu kedapur untuk makan nde"

"Eonnie!" Tiffany memukul pelan lengan Taeyeon, menghasilkan gelak tawa dari yeoja pemilik suara merdu itu "Ah! nde, nde. Ternyata dongsaeng kecilku sudah dewasa" goda Taeyeon lagi, membuat pipi Tiffany bersemu merah. Tak mau melanjutkan perdebatannya Taeyeon kembali kedapur.

"Dasar! Apa dia tak pernah merasakan cintah eoh?" ucap Taeyeon entah pada siapa

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Ponsel yang berada di atas meja makan berdering. Taeyeon mematikan kompor dan mengambil ponsel berwarna ungu kepunyaannya "Yeoboseo"  
"Chagy~ya, aku merindukanmu" ucap seseorang di line sebelah dengan nada manja

"Yaak~ oppa! Kita kan selalu bertemu setiap hari"  
"Tapi hari ini kau tidak bekerja"  
"Hari ini hujan oppa, apa kau mau aku sakit? dan apa kau tidak ingat aku tidak mempunyai mobil?" Taeyeon memajukan bibir bawahnya, walaupun si namjachingu tak akan melihat apa yang ia lakukan "Nde, besok aku akan menjemputmu, mian tadi aku tak sempat, kau tau kan? Aku menghadiri rapat?"

"Nde, sudah oppa-ya! Aku mau makan dulu, ppai"

"Nde, mimpi indah chagy, jang lupa mimpikan aku"

Pip

Taeyeon meletakkan ponselnya kembali, terkekeh kecil menerima perlakuan kekanakan dari Leeteuk namjachingunya.

Park Leeteuk, atasan sekaligus namja Taeyeon. Di perusahaan Leeteuk, Taeyeon bekerja menjadi asisten namja berjuluk angel without wings itu. Taeyeon tak pernah menyangka akan menjadi yeojachingu namja tampan itu, namja yang mempunyai perusahaan besar. "Beruntung sekali kau memiliki namjachingu seperti Leeteuk oppa" Tiffany masuk bersama Siwon di sampingnya "Yak! Kau mengagetkanku" Tiffany menarik bangku dan mendudukan dirinya begitu juga dengan Siwon "Sepertinya baju namjachinguku kekecilan nde?" tanya Taeyeon canggung "Gwenchana, ini lebih baik daripada aku harus memakai pakaian basah seperti tadi" Taeyeon meletakkan tiga mangkuk yang berisi nasi dengan penuh di hadapan Tiffany dan Siwon, kemudian meletakkan sup, bulgogi, kimchi, ddukbokkie, bibimbap, yangnyeom tongdak dan lainnya di atas meja, hingga terlihat meja makan itu penuh "Banyak sekali kau memasak eonnie" ucap Tiffany kagum, memandang makanan itu dengan mata berbinar "Palli, jangan banyak bicara" Taeyeon mulai menyuapkan nasi kemulutnya "Jangan malu Siwon-ah! anggap saja rumah sendiri" Ucap Taeyeon ramah, Tiffany mengangguk. Menyumpit bulgogi dan memasukan kemulutnya "Masakanmu sangat enak eonnie-ya!" Taeyeon mendengus "Tentu saja, karena kau tak pandai memasak, dan masakanmu tak seenak masakanku" Siwon terkekeh di sela acara makannya "Nde, masakanmu enak" puji Siwon "Kau bisa memanggilku noona, kuyakin kau lebih muda dariku, aku suah menyelesaikan kuliahku beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang aku sudah bekerja"

"Sebagai asisten namjachingunya sendiri" sambung Tiffany, Taeyeon meluncurkan tatapan mematikannya yang paling berbahaya untuk Tiffany "Mwo?" tanya Tiffany seolah tak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya. Siwon tertawa 'Mereka hanya tinggal berdua, tapi kelihatan sangat akrab dan suasana menjadi hangat' batin Siwon "Siwon?" tanya Tiffany bingung melihat perubahan raut wajah Siwon "Ah! nde?" jawab Siwon seraya tersenyum, memamerkan dimple di kedua pipinya "Waeyo? Ayo dimakan! Nanti dingin" Siwon tersnyum lagi, kembali menyuapkan nasi kemulutnya.

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06:00 waktu setempat, hujan sedikit mereda.

"Gomawo Cheongmal Gomawo" Siwon menunduk berkali-kali pada TaeNy "Mian telah menyusahkan kalian" ucap Siwon lagi "Aniyo! Kau tak menyusahkan kami, jika ada waktu datanglah lagi nde" Tiffany tersenyum "Pasti. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, annyeong" Siwon melambaikan tangan kanannya. Sekarang baju Siwon sudah kering, sehingga Siwon bisa memakai bajunya lagi.

"Kau menyukainya eoh?" Taeyeon menyenggol pelan tangan Tiffany "Molla".

**.**

Malam semakin larut, Tiffany bergerak gelisah di atas bed besarnya "Hujan lagi, apakah Siwon sudah sampai di apartement nya nde?" Tiffany tersenyum mengingat semua tenang Siwon, wajahnya terasa memanas "Choi Siwon" gumam Tiffany "Cepatlah pagi. Aku tak sabar ingin bertemun dengannya".

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Pagi menyambut dengan jutaan air yang turun. "Tunggu" teriak Taeyeon dari dalam

Ceklek

"Oppa" kagetnya "Ayo masuk oppa" Taeyeon menyingkir mempersilahkan Leeteuk masuk "Mana dongsaengmu?" tanya Leeteuk, mendudukan dirinya di sofa depan TV "Dia sedang bersiap"

"Apa kau sudah siap ke kantor chagy?" Leeteuk mengecup ringan pipi Taeyeon yang duduk di sebelahnya " kau mau makan oppa?" tawar Taeyeon "Ani. Kita makan di kantor saja"

"Hm! Sepertinya aku mengganggu" Tiffany berdehem sembari mendekati pasangan TaeTeuk "Bicara apa kau eoh!?"

"Akh! Sebebaiknya kita berangkat, kau Fany-ah! ikut aku saja" Tiffany tersenyum "Memeng pantas untuk eonnieku" goda Tiffany "Makanya, carilah namjachingu. Yang pastinya namjachingumu akan menjemput dan mengantarkanmu" cibir Taeyeon. Leeteuk merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Taeyeon "Kau kedinginan eoh!?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir, merasakan tubuh Taeyeon menggigil "Sedikit" balasnya "Jangan melakukannya di depanku, aku tak mau kepolosanku hilang" Tiffany menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya seolah tahu apa yang akan di lakukan couple itu "Aish! Aku tak akan menciumnya di depanmu Fany-ssi!" pipi Taeyeon bersemu merah "Aish! Oppa"

**.**

Suasana kampus terasa sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Tiffany melangkah kekelas musik.

"Jessica-ya!" panggil Tiffany pada yeoja cantik berwajah dingin yang duduk tenang di bangku depan kelasnya "Fany-ah! datang pagi kau rupanya" Tiffany duduk di sebelah Jessica "Hm! Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau datang pagi"

"Sebulah lagi festival sekolah bukan?" tanya Jessica. Menyilangkan kaki dan menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi "Nde. Kelas kita melakukan apa?" Tiffany mengikuti jejak Jessica "Ku dengar akan menyumbangkan lagu. Apa kau mau bernyanyi bersamaku?"

"Bolehkah?" Ucap Tiffany tak yakin "Hm! Kita bisa membuat couple. Dan yang lain juga membuat grup musik"

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau triple? Kita bisa mengajak Seohyun, menurutku suaranya bagus juga"

"Yap! Aku setuju. Dimana Seohyun sekarang?" Tiffany berdiri. Meraih tangan Jessica untuk mengikutinya "Kajja kita kekelas. Seohyun pasti ada di dalam" Jessica hanya mendesah pelan, mengikuti Tiffany mau tak mau "Seohyun-ah!" Panggil Tiffany pada yeoja cantik berambut hitam lurus sepinggang "Ada apa Fany-ah!?" tanya Seohyun bingung. Menutup buku atau lebih bisa di sebut komik keroro yang ia baca sejak tadi "Kau tahu bukan? Sebulan lagi festival sekolah?" Tiffany duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Seohyun, sedangkan Jessica memilih duduk di depan Seohyun "Nde? Memangnya ada apa?" Seohyun memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Jessica mengambil buku bersampul hijau yang ada di depannya yang tadi di baca Seohyun "Keroro?" Jessica mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, wajah Seohyun memerah 'Pasti mereka menganggapku kekanakan' batin Seohyun "Buku yang bagus. Boleh aku meminjamnya?" Seohyun mengangkat wajanhya tak percaya "Tentu saja boleh, aku banyak mengoleksi seri yang lain" Balas Seohyun dengan mata berbinar "Hey! Kita bukan mau membicarakan keroro" bentak Tiffany kesal "Oh! Iya, memangnya ada apa Fany-ah!?"

"Begini. Apa kau mau ikut kami menyanyi di festival sekolah nanti?" Seohyun memasang wajah berfikir "Siapa saja?"  
"Kita bertiga!" seru Tiffany, yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Seohyun "Lagu apa yang kita nyanyikan?"

"Kita akan merundingkannya nanti" Balas Jessica tanpa menatap keduanya, lebih memfokuskan matanya kepada buku keroro yang ia baca "Baiklah. Aku ikut kalian" demikianlah kesepakatan mereka "JeTiSeo Daebak" Seru Tiffany nyaring. Membuat orang yang ada di kelas menatapnya aneh "Fany-ah! jangan seperti itu" ingat Jessica "Nde" Tiffany menundukkan kepalanya malu.

**.**

"Siwon oppa!" Teriak seorang yeoja cantik berlesung pipi, berlari pelan menghampiri Siwon "YoonA-ah! jangan lari-lari seperi itu. Nanti kau jatuh" peringat Siwon "Nde. Kau perhatian sekali denganku oppa!" Yeoja yang ternyata bernama YoonA tadi duduk di samping Siwon "Fesival sekolah sebulan lagi oppa. Kelas kita akan mengadakan drama musical" ucap YoonA antusias "Drama tentang apa?" Siwon memusatkan pandangannya pada sahabat yang sudah menemaninya sejak sekolah menengah pertama sampai sekarang ini "Belum di beri tahu. Mungkin minggu ini kita sudah melakukan persiapan" Siwon mengangkat alisnya "Apa kau ikut?"

"Jika oppa ikut, aku juga ikut" balas YoonA, membuka buku tentang drama yang ada di genggamannya sejak tadi "Baiklah. Aku ikut"

"Wah! Nado" Jawab YoonA bersemangat.

**.**

Seminggu sudah. Anak-anak dari kelas berbeda berlatih di aula masing-masing.

Di aula dance, terlihat ramai dengan namja maupun yeoja yang berlatih untuk pentas beberapa minggu lagi.

Di aula lukis, banyak anak-anak yang sibuk dengan lukisan mereka untuk di pertontonkan nanti.

Sedangkan di aula musik yang bersebrangan dengan aula drama terdengar banyak teriakan nada tinggi dari lagu yang mereka nyanyikan, sehingga membuat ruangan besar kedap udara ini terdengar riuh "Kita nyanyi apa?" tanya Seohyun. Jessica nampak membuka buku-buku lagunya "Hmm! Bagaimana kalau SNSD-Not Alone?" keduanya menggeleng "Jangan. Itu terlalu mellow"

"Tapikan. Itu bisa membuat orang yang suka menyendiri jadi sadar, bahwa dia punya apa yang mereka tak punya. Mereka tak sendiri di dunia ini, masih banyak yang membutuhkan uluran tangan dia"

"Aniyo. Inikah festiva Sica-ah! kita harus meramaikannya, bukannya membuat suasana jadi slow"

Jessica kembali membuka lembar demi lembar "Yesung-Love Really Hurt atau Gray paper?" Jessica meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, memasang tampang berfikir "Aniyo. Itu terlalu menyakitkan" komentar Tiffany "Lalu apa?" Seohyun mengambil buku di peganggan Jessica, membalik lembaran berikutnya "Snsd-Day by day?" gumam Seohyun yang masih bisa di dengar oleh dua temannya "Lagu itukan ceria. Kita melewati hari demi hari dengan cinta, dan beraroma seperti buah-buahan yang manis, seperti krim yang lembut. Em! Terdengar indah" Usulnya lagi "Bagus! Bagaimana?" tanya Jessica pada Tiffany "Yup! Itu lagu yang bagus! Tapi kita menyanyikan dua lagu untuk awal pentas dan pentas terakhir. Yang satunya lagu apa? Lagu yang cocok untuk jadi penutup"

"Lagu yang bernada lembut dan menenangkan?" Lagi-lagi Jessica memasang tampang berfikir "Oh! Aku baru ingat. Kelas drama memainkan mellow drama bukan?" tanya Seohyun. Keduannya mengangguk "Oppa Nappa!" Ucap semuanya serempak.

**.**

Di aula drama, terlihat banyak pemeran yang melakukan berbagai akting "Siwon oppa! Kita memainkan mellow drama bukan?" tanya YoonA "Nde. Kuharap dramanya tidak gagal" Siwon membaca lembar demi lembar naskah yang tertulis disana. "Tinggal beberapa minngu lagi oppa! Semangat!" YoonA mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat "Kau juga harus berlatih yang benar Yoong-ah! buatlah wajahmu sesedih mungkin" Siwon mengacak gemas surai panjang YoonA "Oppa-ah! kau selalu mengacak rambutku, aku tak suka" ucap YoonA manja "Arraseo. Jangan seperti itu"

**.**

**.**

"Eonnie" panggil Tiffany pada Taeyeon yang sedang bersantai di depan TV "Hm! Waeyo?" tanya Taeyeon dengan malas, masih pada kegiatannya membaca majalah "Dua hari lagi pertunjukanku untuk festival sekolah. Semoga suaraku terdengar merdu"

"Ya! Suara mu memang merdu. Tapi masih kalah dengan suaraku" Ujar Taeyeon menyombongkan diri "Kyak! Kau ke-pd'an eonnie-ah!"

"Itu kenyataan"

"Semoga berhasil" Gumam Tiffany.

** .::**

Hari festival dimulai. Semuanya bersiap-siap dengan kostum, kosmetik dan lainnya.

Tiffany menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin "Fany-ah! kau pasti bisa. Hwaiting!" Gumam Tiffany bahagia, menyemangati dirnya sendiri "Fany-ah! kajja, kita di panggil" Jessica menarik tangan Tiffany, membawanya untuk kebelakang panggung

"Untuk pembukaan! Beri tepuk tangan untuk kelas vocal yang menamai kelompoknya 'JeTiSeo'. Silahkan!" Ucap sang MC yang merupakan SooYoung yang juga teman sekelas mereka dari kelas vocal.

Ketiganya menaiki panggung. Tiffany memakai gaun indah berwarna pink sesuai warna kesukaannya. Seohyun memakai gaun putih panjang dengan rambut hitam dibiarkan tergerai sebatas pinggang. Jessica juga memakai gaun berwarna pink sama seperti Tiffany, hanya saja rambut Jessica dihiasi bando kucing yang lucu.

"Annyeong haseyo! Naeun Seo Joo Hyun imnida" Sapa Seohyun pada semua orang yang ada di dalam aula besar itu "Kim Tiffany imnida" Tiffany membungkukkan badannya, tersenyum manis pada semua orang "Jessica Jung imnida. Kami akan menyanyikan lagu SNSD-Day by day, semoga kalian menyukai penampilan kami". Lagu mulai terdengar, yang pertama menyanyi adalah Tiffany

'Neneul tteumyeon, dalkom han haessal. Shing geureo un fruit hyang heureugo. Mokka latte, gadeuk dama jageun teraseyu anha, geudael tteo ollimyeon'

Tiffany menghentikan nyanyiannya, sekarang yang terdengar adalah suara lembut Jessica

'Nado mollae seuminaeunmiso. Joheun ilman saenggit geot gata. Nugudo manjilsu eobtnaeun nae haruye seolleim deureul neukkyeo bojyo'

Giliran sang maknae yang bernyanyi

'Uri kkiri miri heorak batjido anheun chae. Mallang georineun sarangeul haedo dweneun geonji. Hajiman, mwo eottae mabeob cheoreom nal geot gibun sumgil su obseyo'

'[JeTiSeo] Oh! Day by day, day by day. Naema eumdo. Ni mam cheoreom.'

'Tiffany : Sarangeuro chaewo neoheul ge. Cream cheoreom pogihalgae. Seoro wihae barabwayo'

'Seohyun : Hangsang joheun ilman saenggak haeyo'

Ketinganya bernyanyi dengan gembira. Terlihat dua orang namja menatap kagum mereka "Hae-ah! siapa yeoja bergaun putih itu?" tanya seorang namja tampan bertampang evil "Siapa yeoja yang pakai bando kucing itu. Neomu kyeoptaji" bukannya menjawab namja yang di panggil 'Hae' malah balik bertanya

PLAK

"Aish! Kenapa kau memukulku dasar aneh" Namja yang di pukul meringis, mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan "Salahmu sendiri Lee Donghae. Aku bertanya malah kau yang baik bertanya"

"Apa yang salah!? Aku hanya menanyakan siapa yeoja yang pakai gaun pink berbando kucing" Namja yang ternyata bernama Lee Donghae membela diri "Dasar. Kalian pabbo semua" Cibir namja di belakang mereka "Sejak kapan kau ada di sana monyet?" Tanya sang evil "Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun dan kau juga bodoh Lee Donghae. Bukankah mereka sudah memperkenalkan diri? Mereka dari kelas vocal. Yang bergaun putih panjang berambut sepinggang itu Seo Joo Hyun, tapi biasa di panggil Seohyun". Mata Kyuhyun berbinar "Ouh! Nama yang cantik, sesuai dengan orangnya" puji Kyuhyun senang "Dan yeoja bergaun pink berbando kucing itu Jessica Jung, dia keturunan Amerika"

"Yeoppo" gumam Donghae "Kalian tak memperhatikan mereka karena benda ini bukan?" Namja yang biasa di panggil Eunhyuk itu mengangkat dua benda persegi berwarna hitam "Sudahlah kami tak perlu itu lagi" Balas keduanya serempak "Oppa!" teriak seorang yeoja tomboy, berlari ke arah Euhyuk "Wae chagy?" Mendengar Euhyuk menyebut kata chagy, keduanya menoleh "MWO?" Kaget mereka serempak, melihat siapa yang ada di sebelah Eunhyuk "Siapa dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun "Yeojachinguku! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kami" Ucap Donghae dengan nada marah "Perkenalkan dirimu chagy!" perintah Eunhyuk. Sang yeojachingu memperkenalkan dirinya "Annyeong haseyo Kim Hyoyeon imnida" yeoja yang ternyata Hyoyeon membungkukkan badannya

"Bukankah kau dari kelas dance yeoja? Leadernya bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu "Nde" balas Hyoyeon ramah "Eh! Kenapa kau tidak siap-siap untuk pertunjukkanmu eoh!?"

"Kakiku terkilir, jadi tidak ikut tampil bersama yang lain" Eunyuk mengangguk "Huh!? Kemana Jessica?" tanya Donghae yang melihat panggung sudah kosong, yang ada hanya sang MC membacakan susunan apa saja yang akan di tampilkan di atas panggung.

"Hufh! Apakah suaraku bagus nde?" Ucap Tiffany pada dua teman baiknya "Tentu saja" balas keduanya "Eoh! Pentas drama akan di mainkan sesudah kelas dance pertujukkan" Jessica menajamkan pendengarannya pada SooYoung yang sedang membacakan susunan acara "Kajja kita ganti baju. Biar kita bisa lihat mellowdrama apa yang mereka mainkan" ujar Seohyun "Nde. Kajja"

"Aigoo! Oppa! Setelah ini kita akan tampil" YoonA bergerak gelisah di depan Siwon "Sudahlah! Kau tak perlu gugup" YoonA duduk di samping Siwon, "Semoga dramanya tidak gagal"

"Kelas akting. Silahkan naik ke atas panggung" panggil SooYoung..

Drama dimulai ketika Siwon berteduh di bawah halte, hujan lebat yang mengguyur saat itu membuatnya basah. Dengan efek yang seolah nyata membuat drama ini terlihat seperti sebuah film. Datanglah seorang yeoja cantik menawarkan payungnya untuk Siwon "Annyeong. Sepertinya kau kedinginan" sapa YoonA "Ah! nde" balas Siwon. Memeras ujung kaos yang ia kenakan "Kau bisa memakai jaket ku. Tenang jaket ini seperti jaket namja" Siwon mengambil jaket hitam dari tangan YoonA "Gomawo" Siwon melepas bajunya. Membuat para penonton berteriak histeris melihat tubuh kekar Siwon. Dan memakai jake yang di berikan YoonA

"YoonA-ah! kajja masuk" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari rumah yang berada tak jauh dari halte itu "Ye! Aku pulang dulu. Annyeong" YoonA berlari menghampiri rumanhya "Dia manis, cantik, juga baik" gumam Siwon.

Tiffany menyaksikan drama itu dengan seksama. Sepertinya ini sedikit mirip kejadiannya waktu pertama bertemu Siwon.

"Keesokan harinya. Siwon dan YoonA, menjadi semakin akrab karena kampus mereka yang sama. Akhirnya tumbuhlah perasaan cinta di hati keduannya"

"YoonA-ah! saranghae" ucap Siwon berlutut di depan YoonA "Mianhae" YoonA membantu Siwon berdiri, mereka pun berpelukan "Aku juga mencintintaimu oppa! Hajiman, aku sudah memiliki tunangan" Siwon segera melepaskan pelukannya "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakn ini sejak awal!" marah Siwon "Mianhae. Kukira kau hanya menganggapku teman" balas YoonA menundukkan wajah. Hari kembali hujan, membuat tubuh YoonA dan Siwon jadi basah "Aku harus pergi oppa!" YoonA berlari meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon berlutut air mata tersamarkan oleh air hujan yang turun "Aku akan menunggumu di kehidupan kedua YoonA-ah!"

BRUK

Dengan bantuan tali. Tubuh Siwon melayang di udara karena tertabrak mobil yang melaju kencang "A-aku men-cintai-mu!" Ucap Siwon di sela napas beratnya.

"Mereka sukses membawakan mellowdrama" komentar Jessica. Menghapus setitik air mata yang keluar "Geurae" balas Seohyun "Bagaimana menurutmun Fany-ah!?" tanya Jessica "Nde"

"Annyeong Jessica-ah!" sapa seorang namja- Lee Donghae- "Nugu?"

"Lee Donghae imnida. Dari kelas dance namja" Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, Jessica membalas dengan senang hati "Bisa kita bicara sebentar. Hanya berdua" Jessica mengangguk walau tak mengarti kenapa namja yang baru di kenalnya ini mengajaknya bertemu. HaeSica pergi "Seohyun-ssi! Bisa kau ikut aku?" pinta Kyuhyun "Kyuhyun oppa!?" seru Seohyun. Kyuhyun mengernyit, dari mana Seohyun tahu namanya, padahal mereka baru sekali ini bertemu "Bisa kita bicara di taman belakang kampus?" Seohyun mengangguk. Berjalan mengekor mengiringi Kyuhyun "Ye! Kemana kalian? Kenapa aku ditinggal eoh?" Teriak Tiffany, namun tak ada satu pun di anatara kedua temannya yang menoleh "Baiklah. Aku mau jalan-jalan saja" Putus Tiffany beranjak dari tempat duduk.

Tiffany menghentikan langkahnya di depan aula musik. Mendengar ada lantunan piano yang terdengar indah "Oppa!" terdengar decakan kagum dari bibir seorang yeoja "Saranghae YoonA-ah!" Tiffany mengintip melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Seketika mata yeoja itu membulat, melihat namja yang disukai anni, dicintainya berlutut di depan YoonA "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu, namun aku belum menemukan saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya. Dan sekarang.. aku mengungkapkannya. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu" YoonA juga berlutut, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Siwon "Nado, aku juga mencintaimu" Keduanya berciuman. Setetes liquid bening mengalir mulus di kedua mata Tiffany. Tak tahan melihat semua itu, akhirnya Tiffany berlari menaiki anak tangga. Koridor demi koridor ia lalui, tangga demi tangga ia naiki, lantai demi lantai Tiffany berlari dengan berlinang air mata 'Aku bertemu denganmu ketika hari hujan. Aku menaruh perasaan padamu ketika hari hujan. Aku mengakui tentang kebenaran perasaanku saat hari hujan. Cinta pertamaku adalah kau Siwon-ah! kau cinta pertama yang kutemukan saat hari hujan. Dan ini, kau melukai hatiku. Kau membuat hatiku jadi hancur' batin Tiffany. Akhirnya sekian jauh berlari, kini Tiffany sampai pada atap gedung kampus.

Titik air demi air berjatuhan. Tiffany berlutut di sela tangisnya, isakannya terdengar tidak terlalu jelas karena suara hujan yang menjadi sangat lebat "Eoh! Apakah hujan mengejekku? Atau ikut merasakan kesedihanku eoh!?" Air mata jatuh bersama air hujan mengalir mulus di pipinya. Tak peduli pakaiannya yang basah, tak peduli kini ia sudah mulai kedinginan "Aku mencintaimu ketika hujan. Lalu kenapa kau membuat hatiku hancur ketika hujan yang sangat kusukai eoh! KENAPA?" Teriak Tiffany semakin histeris "KENAPA? AKU TAHU KAU TAK PERNAH TAHU PERASAANKU. AKU TAK PERNANH MENGATAKANNYA PADAKU. AKU TAHU AKU TERLAMBAT. SEMUANYA SUDAH TERLAMBAT" Tangisan Tiffany semakin menjadi. Tak ada yang menenangkannya, tak ada yang tahu kepedihannya, tak ada yang tahu tentang perasaanya. Tak ada yang tahu dan tak akan pernah ada yang tahu.

**-THE END-**

**Other Story..**

"Tiffany-ssi! Bagaimana menurut anda tentang film yang anda mainkan?" Terlihat banyak wartawan yang mengikuti langkah Tiffany. Sorot kamera tertuju padanya, "Aku suka film yang kumainkan" Komentar Tiffany, terus berjalan menuju sang namjachingu yang sudah menunggu di depan mobil "Anda juga bermain dengan namachingu anda bukan?" Tiffany mengangguk 'Tiffany-ssi! Boleh aku minta tanda tangan?' banyak kertas yang di tujukan untuk Tiffany. Tiffany menjawab seraya terus memberikan tanda tangannya "Nde"

"Siwon-ssi! Bagaimana menurut anda tentang film ini?" wartawan berlari menuju Siwon "Aku menyukainya. Kurasa film ini akan menjadi film yang sukses" tanggap Siwon "Kalian couple yang cocok. Kapan kalian akan menikah?" Pipi Tiffany bersemu merah "Kapan Fany-ssi! Siap" ucap Siwon setengah mencibir pada Tiffany "Kami mau pulang dulu. Annyeong" Siwon dan Tiffany menaiki mobil. Siwon melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kerumunan wartawan yang mengejar mobil mereka.

"Hah! Oppa. Apakah kau ingat sesuatu? Ketika bermain film itu?" tanya Tiffany "Hm! Nde. Saat kita pertama bertemu bukan?" Tiffany mengangguk

"Ini tidak beda jauh dari yang asli! Aku bertemu denganmu ketika kau membeli bunga. Pada saat itu hari sedang hujan, kau berkata tidak ingat membawa uang dan ponselmu" Tiffany terkekeh pelan mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam "Kau juga tidak membawa mobil. Kau mengatakan membeli bunga tulip ungu untuk eonnieku. Ternyata kau menyukai suara emas eonnieku eoh? Kau juga seorang taegangster" Siwon tertawa "Ya! Memang. Aku menyukai suara emas kakakmu. Aku tak pernah menyangka akan menjadi seorang aktor dan mempunyai yeojachingu adik dari penyanyi kesukaanku"

"Hm! Satu lagi yang jangan dilupakan oppa!" Tiffany mengangkat jari telunjuknya, menatap Siwon yang fokus menyetir "Kukira YoonA itu adalah yeojamu. Tapi ternyata dia donsaengmu. Aku hampir tidak bisa bernapas jika YoonA eonnie sungguh yeojachingumu" Lagi-lagi Siwon tertawa "Haha. Kau berlebihan Fany-ssi!" ucap Siwon penuh penenkanan pada nama yeoja itu. Keduanya tertawa.

Ya! Mereka hanya memainkan film itu, Tiffany dan Siwon adalah seorang pemain drama.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya bila kejadian di film itu benar terjadi padaku"

"Itu tak akan terjadi Kim Tiffany. Karena Kim Tiffany selamanya hanya milik Choi Siwon. Dan Choi Siwon akan selamanya milik Kim Tiffany" putus Siwon "Saranghae" Ucap keduannya serempak.

**-THE END-**

**Bagaimana? Jujur, aku rada nyesek bikin ni ff. Karena Wondad kan milik Yemom.**

**Tapi karena, permintaan dari chingu ter-istimewa-nae, ya ku turutin ajah!**

**Bagaimana? Puaskah kau chingu? Semoga gak ngecewain yah! Dan semoga sesuai harapan**

**Hm! Beri tanggapannya ya chingu.**

**Oh! Iya. Ff 'My Cute Assistent' akan berakhir di chap 5 atau chap depan. Aku udah mutusin Yemom ma siapa, sesuai banyaknya vote.**

**Sampai betemu di ff nae yang lain #LambeintanganbarengKyuSungWon.**

**Minta riviewnya nde chingu.**

**-GOMAWO-**


End file.
